The Dragon Angel
by AshleyXare
Summary: Angel has to save the Dragon realm and reclaim her throne. Please read. Don't be afraid to give me some writing suggestions. I will add a new chapter after five people comment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all characters are mine; tm twoCute4words97

Description: about a female dragon trying to claim her rightful throne and fix the dragon realm

The Dragon Angel

_Forward_

Grace the protector of the heir to the throne was sitting down in the dark cave. The cave was illuminated by a single torch that came from the cavern wall. The surface of the cave was muddy and smelled gruesome. The dragon aware of the importance of her mission looked for enemies when all of a sudden a dragon shadow came out of hiding. She blinked once and again. The golden egg still calm was lying under Grace. She was afraid, afraid of the darkness that was forming. Without heist she grabbed the egg and flew into the air. At no cost could she risk the egg. The male dragon behind her gained speed and soon was on her tail. Grace knew she had to keep this egg safe, for it was an extraordinary essential egg for the future. With no time to spare she flew in to another cave on the side of a waterfall. The beast couldn't follow. He knew the egg would grow up to be significant to the will of the dragons and to the throne.

Chapter 1 5 years later

Angel was flying in the air surrounded by twisting riverbeds and bright green trees. Her scales were so shiny that strangers thought she was an angel but she was no special dragon- at least she thought. Her godparent had told her that her parents dyed. Only eight she didn't ask any questions about it. But, out of the blue she started to ask her godparent how that happened. This month she was going to turn twelve. Her godparent, Anna, knew that Angel had to know her true identity and her destiny. The youngling was unable to soar through the sky but had immeasurable courage and could take care of herself quite well. But, she also was naive of the world and sky beyond her homeland. Over the next few months Anna was counting down to the final day before the beast dragon might come looking for Angel, Anna taught her strength skills, and critical skills to survive the world beyond the vast trees and crystal blue river.

"I still don't get this will and throne deal, why can't I just stay here?" asked the irritated Angel. Anna had explained the entire existence of the will and why it was so important persistently, but the young one still was clueless. She even gave Angel an ancient map that had red faded circles on two locations. It also had an address in the bottom corner that looked washed out. _The map clearly had a meaning to it given that it looked so historical and smelled stale thought Angel. It would destroy the dragons if you didn't go and claim the throne to fix the will_Anna's thoughts raced through her head and played repeatedly like a song but louder with emotion. Right after Angel flew up to the sky the sunrise rose up from the Earth and blinded her. THUMP! The sunlight knocked her to the ground with a big bash, "Try again my child," said the calm instructor. Angel tried again; she went off soaring like an eagle in to the distant unknown. About halfway off she glanced back and saw Anna praying to god and the tears of cries that look bitter and sorrowed. After a couple of seconds Anna felt Angel's eyes and waved back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The map said to go west to Union Kingdom and fly right after a sign... Angel was lost and she knew she was in danger. The only choice she had was to go to the address on the map that Anna told her about. She looked through the entire map and saw that it wasn't far away. If she flew to the right and went straight for a little she would make it there before noon. But, it was getting late in the morning for her to be out flying in the middle of nowhere. She didn't want the beast dragon to find her. The dragon beast would be disgustingly happy. If she didn't claim the throne and fix the will in time, the dragon race would crumble and be extinct. Out of the vision of her eye she could see black dragons approaching her, it had to be the beasts, Speeding up she went downward with the wind against her to a low tree branch.

The black dragon were way too enormous to go under the twig but instead went around. Getting out of the dragons view she went off to the side and continued on her way. After an hour of flying she finally got there. The front door looked old and rotten. To her it looked abandoned but inside she could see a dragon coming to the door.

"I knew you were coming young one," said the big figure. The dragon smelled like he hadn't cleaned himself in weeks, and his wings looked ancient.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Angle.

"Sorry, I'm Toby Ryan, you can call me Toby," responded the figure.

Still clueless she asked "so Toby, how did you know I was coming and why did my godparent say to come to you for help?"

"Well, it's in a long story but I must talk you, I use to work in the dragon castle for the King but when the King was turning evil, a maid of the castle said that we needed to take you somewhere else away from the King. The King was going to enforce unfair laws on the dragons, we were about to be extinct. Soon the King turned so evil he was forced by the Maker of Dragons to leave the position. Now he is the King of the Evil Dragons, they are looking for you since you are his daughter and the rightful heir of the throne. They believe that you will defeat them," explained Toby.

Angel was quiet all the way though. She didn't expect this. Finally she asked more questions.

"Rumor has it that your mother died after having you. Your father has turned so evil that he is dangerous for even the Maker of the Dragons to be around, but since you are a blood relative you can be around him safely," he responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While drinking tea and talking more to Toby, Angel thought of meeting her father and how she was going to solve the problem. First she had to get to the castle and claim the throne. Then she had to go find her father and try somehow to bring him back to his senses. _This isn't going to be easy she thought_.

She woke up late that night to the smell of brownies.

"You fell asleep while we were talking my lady, I made brownies for us," shouted Toby from the kitchen. Angel was really tired still but she had to get up and go find the castle.

"Toby will you help me to the castle?" she asked.

"That area is now really dark and is hard to get to since the King went evil but sure, King David is probably taking a nap since he is ancient. I don't know why he took over being the king," responded a voice. Angel took out the winkled up map and looked for the castle on it. It was a mile away from here, not that long but it would take 30 minutes or so. Before departing they both had blueberry pancakes and sausage. The castle was surrounded by broken branches and trees that had rotten trunks. There were some flowers but very little of them were alive. Coming up to the stone fortress Angel saw a small pond that looked actually decent.

Soon they were approaching the castle doors. The hall of the castle was grimy and filthy. It seemed deserted. When they found the King they landed on the marble floor.

"Hello my King, this is Angel Deloris, the rightful heir of the throne," shouted Toby. The small figure moved an inch but with no response. When Toby asked the King if he was alright, the King answered with great authority,

"Greetings, I must tell you how to defeat your dad then so that the dragons will be saved before it is too late." He went on and told them how if they carefully absorbed the evil in Angel's dad she could get the good back and save the dragons. Though, Angel didn't understand this she continued to nod her head. Over the next few days the plan was coming together. Angel was going to sneak in to the Evil Realm and get to her dad, use the rock, and saved the race. The rock was going to absorb the bad side of her dad and store it. When she got back then she would obliterate it inside a volcano by throwing it in the blistering lava.

On the morning of the mission Angel got up and sat on a wooden bench outside on the balcony. She thought of her birth parents and she missed Anna dearly. Soon the hours went by and it was time to go defeat the King, her dad. She knew it would be hard for her to do but she never imagined her father being so evil. Angel, Toby, and the elderly King flew into the chilly wind and went off to complete their mission. It took a couple hours to get to the old immoral king's kingdom. The hours flew by and pretty quickly they were at the King's castle.

"How do we get in?" asked Angel seeing the guards. The old king told Angel in a screeched voice that there was a backdoor that they could use. After searching they find the backdoor. It was painted in a filthy grey shade and the wood looked damaged. They promptly tiptoed in to the room which was a cellar. _This is so odd thought Angel._ Suddenly a voice squeaked in the corner of the room, the lights were off so Angel couldn't see.

"Hello strangers and Angel, it is I the Creator of the Dragons," the voiced said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" responded Angel with a sense of worry.

Before the voice could answer back Toby answered saying that the Creator of the Dragons is the old guy who created the dragon race by doing an experiment in his lab and also is trying to get the dragon world back to peace.

Without noticing the lights went on and Angel saw the Creator's face. It was furrowed and he looked prehistoric. What or whoever this guy was he looked peculiar and mystifying. Angel saw the King and him talking in a quiet manner behind boxes feeling excluded she walked up to them and asked what their next move was. Toby followed her and shortly they were on their way to Angel's father's throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The castle was almost abandoned, and had no sound of talking at all except for the two guards guarding the throne room's doors. The Creator of the Dragons, Darren, walked fearlessly up to them and used magic to freeze them in time behind they got to speak. In an instant second Angel could hear bells all around her announcing that she, Toby, the King, and the Creator was there. Without heist all four of them ran to the throne room and the Creator locked the doors. In the red chair was the evil minded father Angel thought died.

"Hello my daughter. I knew you were coming," he said.

Angel knew the plan but she wasn't sure she could do it. With fear she grabbed the rock out of her bag.

"What's that rock for?" he said irritating her.

Not paying attention to anything else but her dad, Toby said shouted.

"Angel the others are turning against us! We have to go now!"

After Toby said that a second time Angel turned around and saw that the King, and the Creator were both at the door guarding Angel and Toby from leaving. Looking around the room for an escape way Angel saw that a window was open and it was just the right size to fly through. Toby didn't have to have a clue he saw Angel looking at the window and immediately followed Angel through the window. He couldn't believe that the Creator and the King were both bad guys too. Remembering the stone he asked Angel if she had it.

"Yes I do, how do we get my dad now when the Creator and the King betrayed us?" Angel responded fearing the worst.

Toby also was worried and told Angel, "I do not know but what I do know is we have to run and hide far away. Come on I know the perfect place to stay. When we get there we will craft a new plan."


End file.
